Crossfire Wiki:Article format
This page will detail the general rules regarding CF Wikia's Article format. Please follow them when you make a new article and/or edit an existing one. Weapons *Make sure to name article based on weapons' name (system names are highly prioritized). If multiple names exist, put it in the Alias part of the information box. *Weapons article must include the Template:Weapon with their basic info. Obtain them from Wikipedia if there are no official information from publisher. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. DO NOT merge these two sections into one, like Media. *Don't forget to include the Template:WeaponsNav at the end of the article, for stock weapons only. Maps *Make sure to name article based on maps' name. If multiple names exist, add it to the Availability section after each version referring the maps' name. *Map Icons should be included at the start of the article. Use the one with English text if possible. Multiple map icons can be accepted if it has different background. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. DO NOT merge these two sections into one, like Media. Characters *Make sure to name article based on characters' name. If multiple names exist, put it in the Alias part of the information box. *Character articles should include the Template:Character with preview images and basic info. Make sure that preview image include both GR and BL models by using their Loading Icon. If characters don't have Loading Icons, artwork render or special icon including the character can be accepted. *Additional images (HUD, render, etc...) should be included in a Gallery section. If there are gameplay / review videos, please make the Videos section. DO NOT merge these two sections into one, like Media. Gallery Policies *We accepts render, in-game images, HUD and side view for illusion demonstrate. Do not add too many images showing the same stuff, it'll cause the page to be too heavy. *If possible, edit the images before uploading first. Things like IGN, chat text, etc... should be blurred out to follow our privacy rule. *Do NOT post images made via using hacks. We only allow leaked official artworks, photos and game data files. Hacking CF to showcase weapons or characters is against the rule and WILL get you banned. An exception has been made for Removed Content. **Images must be clear of Watermark unless from official publishers / developers / Wikia Admin. Adding watermarks to images just to promote yourself is not fair and unacceptable on CF Wikia. If you do not intend to share resource with us, don't bother posting at all. Render Policices *Each weapon can have 2 renders, a left-side view and a front-quarter view. Additional renders might be accepted if desired. *Renders must be at least 1280 x 720 pixels. Recommended size: 1920 x 1080. *Renders MUST be in PNG format with transparent background. Convert and clear background first before uploading. HUD Policices *HUD images should be taken in bright environment. Avoid staying in dark area with bad lightning or heavy shadow. *Widescreen images are recommended, but not mandatory required. 4:3 images WILL be replaced with better one in 16:9 in the future if possible however. *For weapons, it's best to have no VVIPs or ammo mag items equipped in order to show the original ammo count, but this is not a strict requirement. DON'T replace other members' images with yours for this reason. Videos Policies *Each article can accept up to 3 types of videos - Preview/Review, Gameplay, Montage and Misc content (Showcase, Highlight or similar). *Videos made via using hacks are not allowed. Wait until the content gets released first before making reviews, everyone can wait. Using hacks may lead to weapons stats being incorrectly shown which misleading people, so it's not allowed. An exception has been made for Removed Content. *Do not remove other's videos to add yours, unless yours is better in quality, the video in question violates our rules or the video is deleted by the owner. An exception is Admins/Higher-up/Trusted editors videos, which have generally higher priority. Videos from WalkthroughTH channels are made specially for CF Wikia so it will always show up in 1st slot. General *CF Wikia's official language is British/American English. Please don't use other languages in articles. *Avoid refering to players character as "you" - stick with the term "players" to refer to actual people playing CrossFire and not "you". *DO NOT create placeholder articles. Wait until more info are available before creating them.